Вαjø lαs иuвεs dε εsтα ciudαd
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Aunque duela seguiré adelante, porque viviré por ti... ¿Hay algo más que sobrevivir? No te lo tomas tan personal, no me estoy escondiendo, es que no quiero que me veas así... Va por un mundo con más ShikaIno.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no al Masashi Kishimoto.

_Cursiva = Flashback._

Esta viñeta, drabble o muy pequeño fic (como gusten describirlo, jeje) se me ocurrio gracias a algunas **frases **de la cancion **Las luces de esta ciudad **de **División minúscula... **

Gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por contar...

**Disfruten de la lectura...

* * *

**

**В****α****jø ****l****α****s ****иu****в****ε****s d****ε**** ε****s****т****α**** ciud****α****d.**

**Capitulo único.**

—Por fin te encuentro —exclamo una voz a la cercanía. Una voz que reconoció al instante.

Chouji, su mejor amigo.

—Perdón —se limitó a responder el ojicafe, sin prestarle más atención.

—Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes, nos tenías preocupados —aclaro el recién llegado, aún a la distancia.

—Sólo salí a caminar, no podía estar más tiempo en la casa... sentía que me ahogaba. Perdón por no estar a la hora del desayuno. Seguro mi madre esta enojada.

—Preocupada, diría yo. Tampoco cenaste.

—No tengo hambre —se limitó a responder Shikamaru.

—Shikamaru... Estoy casi seguro de que hay algo más porque sobrevivir —le dijo cuidadosamente Chouji. El Nara seguía tirado sobre el pasto observando las nubes.

Pero era dolorosamente obvio para él, el ver como Shikamaru no le hacía caso. Prácticamente pasaba de él y de su constante presencia en su vida desde que ella había partido.

Desde que la vida le había arrancado que el castaño más amaba en esta vida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Chouji? —hablo por fin el castaño aun con su vista perdida en el cielo —. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que tengo algo más por lo cual vivir, cuando mi vida se fue con ella?

—Porque estoy seguro de que Ino detestaría verte así —aseguró su compañero mientras se sentaba a lado de Shikamaru, observándolo atentamente, casi como si quisiera asegurarse de que con el poder de su mirada, sacaría a su mejor amigo de su ensoñación —. Tienes todavía una vida por delante.

Shikamaru rió irónicamente.

—¿Una vida por delante, Chouji?... ¿Cómo puedo tener una vida por delante? ¡Ella era mi vida! —terminó por decir Shikamaru. Estaba cansado de que no lo entendieran, de que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. O en su defecto lo que no tenía que hacer.

Incluso ella misma había hecho lo mismo.

—_Shika... —alcanzo a decir en un susurro la rubia mientras veía como un Shikamaru desesperado buscaba tapar con sus manos la herida que le estaba ocasionando la muerte._

—_No... no hables, Ino. La ambulancia llegara dentro de poco... solo aguanta un poco. Un poco más._

—_Es inútil, Shika. Yo estoy bi... bien. El que me preocupa eres tú. _

_Shikamaru hizo el intento de sonreír, intentando alejar las preocupaciones de Ino._

—_No entiendo como puedes estar preocupada por mí. Todo va a estar bien, Ino —aseguró el hombre —. Te pondrás bien y podremos seguir juntos. Tal y como prometimos._

—_Shika... Tienes que ser fuerte y continuar con tu vida._

_Pero Shikamaru prefirió seguir mostrándose indiferente a la realidad. _

_Una realidad que le dolía mucho._

_Una realidad que lo destruiría._

—_Claro que continuaré con mi vida, Ino —agregó en un murmullo tembloroso —. Ambos continuaremos con nuestras vidas, juntos. Como siempre. Hasta el final._

_Ino levantó una mano. _

_Mano con la que tomo al joven por la mejilla, para que la observara, regalándole ella a su vez una sonrisa dulce._

—_Shika, ambos lo sabemos._

—_Ino —la voz de Shikamaru sonaba temblorosa, mientras la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, como si de esa manera buscara aferrar el alma de su novia, para no dejarla escapar —.No me dejes por favor, solo... solo no me dejes._

—_Te amo, Shika —dijo la ojiazul aún con su sonrisa pintada en los labios._

—_Yo también... Más que a mi propia vida._

—_Sé feliz. Sigue viviendo... —su voz sonaba cada vez más débil —.Vive por mí, Shika._

—_No... No... No me digas que hacer —sus ojos se empañaron —. Sabes que haré lo contrario._

—_Trata de hacerme caso esta vez, problemático._

—_Ino, Ino —a cada segundo se sentía más y más desesperado, levantó la vista como si buscar por todas partes —. ¡¿Dónde demonios esta la ambulancia? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Ino, aguanta un poco._

—_Shika, abrázame... Abrázame fuerte —pidió la mujer. Shikamaru sentía el cuerpo de Ino más frío a cada momento . Te amo..._

—_¡Ino! —gritó Shikamaru, mientras comenzaba a agitar su cuerpo en busca de una respuesta por parte de ella. Respuesta que no recibió —. Quédate... quédate más tiempo conmigo... ¡Quiero sentirte cerca de mí! Conmigo. ¡Ino!_

_Un desgarrador sollozo salió de la garganta de Shikamaru mientras la mantenía en sus brazos, tal como ella le había pedido. No la soltaría, por ninguna de las razones la soltaría. Era su destino estar juntos, por lo tanto, jamas se separarían. _

_Juntos hasta el final de los tiempos._

_Como lo habían prometido._

—_Tengo miedo... tengo tanto miedo de no tenerte a mí lado —exclamo Shikamaru entre lágrimas —. Quédate conmigo, por favor... Por favor. ¡No me dejes solo!_

El como había sobrevivido después de la muerte de Ino era un completo misterio. Aunque...

¿Qué era la muerte?

¿Era mejor que vivir por vivir? ¿Mejor que vivir sin sentir? ¿Qué vivir sin ilusiones? ¿O tal vez mejor que vivir solo para sufrir día tras día? Ino por lo menos no sufría, eso era lo más seguro. En cambio, a él... a él le había tocado un destino más cruel que la propia muerte. Porque él vivía por vivir, vivía sin sentir, vivía sin ilusiones, vivía para sufrir día tras día, cuando se daba cuenta de que nada había sido una pesadilla y que verdaderamente, Ino no se encontraba con él.

Porque él estaba muerto en vida.

—Estoy seguro de que en el fondo, a ella no le molestaba que observara siempre las nubes —exclamó Shikamaru perdido en su debraye (1).

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Chouji decidió seguir la conversación de Shikamaru. Total, después de todo este tiempo, él había sido el iniciador de una conversación.

—Porque si le hubiera molestado, no me hubiera acompañado día tras día —respondió Shikamaru _"Estoy segura de que si pudieras, le harías el amor a las nubes que tanto amas", _recordó el castaño como Ino solía burlarse de él con esa frase. "_Soy patética gracias a ti, Shika. ¡Le tengo celos a unas tontas nubes! Espero que no las ames más que a mí", _lo acusaba ella en juego, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y tiraba de él para que se levantara del piso. _"Eso nunca... Lo que más amo en esta vida eres tú, problemática",_ terminaba por mascullar él en un susurro, casi con miedo a que alguien lo escuchara. Después se limitaba a abrazarla contra su cuerpo fuertemente mientras unía sus labios en un profundo beso.

Sonrió con nostalgica.

—Deberías irla a visitar —aconsejo Chouji mientras se levantaba del pasto, sonriéndole con confianza —. Desde ese día, no has vuelto.

—¿Por qué debería de ir?

—Tal vez para contarle que hay cosas que nunca cambian, ya que sigues amando a las nubes... Para asegurarle que, incluso ahora no tiene que sentir celos de ellas —y sin decir más Chouji se levantó y se alejó, dejando a Shikamaru perdido en sus pensamientos.

El joven estuvo unos momentos más en su lugar habitual, para después comenzar a caminar sin rumbo fijo, con pasos hirientes, dejando que sus pies lo llevaran al unico lugar donde no quería estar. Frente a él se encontraba una lápida blanca con el nombre de Ino.

—Perdón... Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía a venir. En realidad, resulto ser así... soy el cobarde número uno de la ciudad —metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras tragaba saliva, sintiendo como un nudo muy conocido ya, se le formaba en la garganta —. No pude evitar hacerle el amor a las nubes de la ciudad, así que no te lo tomes como algo perdonal.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, organizando sus ideas.

—Bueno, la verdad no es que me estuviera escondiendo de ti o de mí... es solo que no quería que me vieras así —continuó Shikamaru con la voz apagada —. Pero si vuelvo a perderme no te preocupes, seguro voy a estar por ahí. Cumpliendo tu orden.

"Porque voy a vivir por ti".

—Estuve hablando con Chouji... Bueno, Chouji estuvo hablándome. Me recomendó que te dijera que ya no era necesario que siguieras teniendo celos de las nubes. Y es la verdad, Ino —se inclinó hacia la lapida posando suavemente una mano en ella —. No debes sentir celos de esas tontas nubes, porque ahora... ahora tengo algo más importante que ver en los cielos —se detuvo unos segundos —. Porque ahora en vez de observar nubes aburridas, voy fantasear con la idea de que sin importar dónde estés, estás observándome.

"Porque puedo fantasear con la idea de que si te busco sin descanso en el cielo, seré capaz de ver tu hermoso rostro una vez más... sonriéndome"

* * *

**(**_**1) Debraye:**__ Jeje por si no quedo claro es un neologismo en México... lo tomamos como divagar en los recuerdos o imaginar._

_Hola gente! espero que les haya gustado este intento de historia... ¿Que les puedo decir? Es mi primera historia de este tipo, e incluso ni yo misma me imagine escribiendo algo similar, pero solo se me ocurrio, espero que les haya gustado este intento de fic, jejeje... ¿Le falto sentimiento? Lo se! T.T ¿Prometo mejorar en historias con está temática? No puedo hacerlo, no se si lo vuelva a intentar jejeje xD._

_Ademas quiero dedicarle este fic a __**Ellie-kino**__, ya que un pajarito jejeje, me dijo que tu cumpleaños había sido este pasado doce, jejeje... Así que aunque sea muy atrasado, muy corto, ii no tan bueno como otros, te lo dedico con cariño, esperando que te haya gustado un poquito... Y por supuesto muchas felicidades (muii retrasadas)!_

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


End file.
